un entretienétonnant
by willwest
Summary: Edward Cullen, PDG de Cullen&Masen...Bella étudiante... Un entretien qui sort de la norme... déplaisant? Bien sur que non!
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous présente mon premier écrit « officiel » ^^, j'espère que cela vous plaira, j'ai grave la frousse de faire un gros bide mais quand faut y allait faut y allait XD, bonne lecture !**

**WW**

Assise dans ma vieille camionnette, les doigts crispaient sur le volant, je me dirigeais vers l'entretien d'embauche le plus important de ma vie d'étudiante, en effet si j'avais ce poste, je pourrais continuer mes études à Seattle dans le cas contraire : « Bonjour Forks, ville de l'ennui ! ».

Je me présente, Isabella Swan, appelée Bella la plupart du temps, jeune fille de 20 ans avec deux pieds gauches et un caractère de cochon. C'est comme ça que me décrive mes deux meilleurs amis : Emett et Alice. Et aujourd'hui à 14h30 exactement j'ai rendez-vous dans l'agence Cullen&Masen pour les convaincre que je serais une brillante secrétaire (ce qui n'est pas totalement gagné je dois l'avouer).

C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure dite, je me trouvais en train de polémiquer avec une "magnifique" secrétaire blonde étonnement surfaite avec un Q.I de haricots verts:

B-_Mais puisque je vous dit que j'ai rendez vous avec pour un entretien d'embauche !_

S_-Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais votre nom n'apparaît pas dans mes fichiers._

Je sentais la colère me montait au nez quand un magnifique jeune homme sortit du bureau face à nous:

?_-Laissez Sophie_, dit-il en se plaçant à côté de moi,_ j'ai oublier de vous prévenir de cet entretien_, finalement il se tourna vers moi et me tendis la main,_ bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen._

Une fois l'identité de ce dieu grec découverte mes mains agrippèrent le comptoir devant lequel j'étais pour ne pas m'effondrer. Et le voyant toujours la main tendue, j'approchai la mienne au ralentit attendant le moment de point de contact.

Quand finalement sa main rencontra la mienne et que c'est long doigts entourèrent ma paume, je défaillis et mes genoux faiblirent. C'est avec une immense force de caractère que je restais debout.

Tu peux me dire comment tu vas faire pour parler sans bégayer et sans te jeter sur lui?

Voici la question qui me traversa l'esprit quand il me fit signe vers son bureau et que j'inondais littéralement ma culotte.

**Voilà voilà alors dites moi tout, je continue ou pas ^^'?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour, alors en voyant que je n'ai pas fait un gros bide (et ouai trois reviews c'est mieux que rien =p) je décide de poster la suite dès ce soir. Je tiens à remercier missjustine19 et Louise Malone , ça fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir que ce que l'on écrit peut plaire et aussi nissa31, merci pour le conseil je vais faire de mon mieux ^^.**

**Sinon je vous préviens je n'ai pas de dates précises pour poster, tout dépendra du temps, de l'envie et de l'inspiration. Je fais tout au Feeling comme de nombreuses choses dans ma vie.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**WW**

=)=)=)=)=)=)

En passant la porte, le souffle de M. Cullen dans le cou, mes jambes tremblèrent et c'est avec la plus grande attention que je me dirigeais vers le fauteuil face au bureau de mon futur (j'espère) patron. Une fois assise, je sentis Cullen faire le tour du bureau et s'asseoir en face de moi. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur mes genoux où je triturais mes mains.

- Hum… alors Miss Swan, parlez-moi un peu de vos expériences, me demanda-t-il après quelques interminables secondes.

Je relevais enfin les yeux et tombaient directement sur ses longs doigts qui tapotaient le bureau...

Au mon dieu ! Bella respire ! Arrête d'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait te faire avec ses doigts, HURGH...

-Miss Swan vous m'entendez? me demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte en arrêtant le tapotement incessant de ses doigts.

Je me décidais enfin à le regarder en face mais je le regrettais quelques millièmes de secondes après. Ses yeux verts me fixaient intensément et un sourire en coin étirait sa bouche si tentante. Finalement je me lançait en essayant de garder une voix neutre mais le rouge qui devait actuellement me colorait les joues me trahissait certainement:

- Oui je vous entend, excusez moi je réfléchissais... réussis-je finalement à dire d'une voix (à peu près) posée,

-Vous avez tellement d'expérience que ça? continua-t-il pendant que son sourire s'étirait,

-Non non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. En fait je suis assez novice dans le sujet mais je suis active, ne rechigne pas à la tache et j'apprend vite.

Puis répondre au téléphone et faire du café n'est pas vraiment très compliquait... pensais-je, bien sur il ne vaut mieux pas dire ça à un entretien d'embauche.

Cullen haussa un sourcil à la fin de ma tirade et me répondit:

-Je veux bien vous croire Miss mais ici nous n'avons pas le temps d'apprendre à nos employés leurs travail. Donc soit vous savez déjà certaines choses dans le domaine soit la porte est juste derrière vous.

Je serrais les poings pour ne pas sortir une réplique cinglante, puis finalement me disant que je n'avait rien à perdre, je répondit froidement:

-Oh, je sais faire du café bien sur, faire fonctionner une photocopieuse n'est pas comme faire décoller une fusée et répondre "Vous êtes bien chez Cullen&Masen que puis-je faire pour vous?" ne me semble pas excessivement difficile, finis-je le regardant droit dans les yeux et essayant d'oublier l'état actuel de mes sous-vêtements.

Je fus surprise quand je le vis éclater de rire. Puis reprenant son sérieux, il se leva et vint se mettre juste derrière ma chaise:

-Vous êtes amusante Isabella, et vous êtes magnifique quand vous vous mettez en colère.

Puis sur ses mots il se pencha et me déposa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

**Voilà voilà, prochain chapitre: LEMON vous devez vous en douter, patienter bien ! *rire sadique***


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors merci merci merci, toutes vos reviews me font super plaisir !**

**Louise Malone**** : oui, je sais qu'il est rapide mais attend la suite =p**

**Guest**** : merci mais je tiens juste à préciser que c'est mon style d'écriture, par exemple le fait de dire « un effort immense » je trouve ça juste lourd, pas agréable à lire après il en faut pour tous les goûts mais merci tout de même pour tes conseils ^^. Et oui c'est du rapide mais attend la suite…**

**Cassy-chou :**** hahahaha, je suis démoniaque et j'aime ça =p**

**DreamyTwilight**** : merci beaucoup et en plus j'ai de l'inspiration donc les chapitres risquent d'arriver assez vite, d'ailleurs voilà le suivant…**

**Nissa31**** : patience patience ^^**

**Mimi94r**** : attend la suite =p =)**

**Lea228**** : merci… Pour les chapitres je ne sais pas du tout, je verrai de ce qui me viendra ^^ mais je tiens à la finir et à ne pas la laisser en plan, promis !**

**Nonore**** : je te comprends *yeux rêveurs*, il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut pas résister XD **

**Je vous embrasse, voilà la suite: Attention Rating M présent dans ce chapitre, à ne pas négliger.**

**Bonne lecture**

**WW**

**=)=)=)=)=)=)**

Quand je sentis ses lèvres contre mon cou, ma respiration se coupa et mon corps se crispa d'un coup. Cullen releva la tête surpris et me demanda, son souffle caressant ma joue:

_-Quelque chose ne va pas Isabella?_

Je tournais ma tête vers lui et rencontrait ses yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mes poings étaient serrés sur mes genoux. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. De chaque côté de ma tête était apparu un ange et un diable et pendant que l'un me disait de fuir en courant l'autre me rappelait l'état dans lequel j'étais rien qu'en posant les yeux sur lui. Comme s'il avait entendu mon petit démon, Edward Cullen ajouta:

_-Tu crois que je n'es pas remarqué la façon dont tu me regardais Isabella?_

Le passage au tutoiement me fit gémir intérieurement et je me levais brusquement de ma chaise voulant partir avant que ça ne dérape, dans mon élan la chaise alla s'écraser au sol. Et avant d'avoir le temps de me retourner pour me mettre face à lui, je sentit un corps chaud se collait à moi, des bras entourer ma taille et quelque chose de très (très) dur se collait contre mes fesses que je me mit à frotter outrageusement contre lui. Le diable avait remporter la bataille.

Mais comment résister à... CA !

Un grognement me parvint et un léger sourire de fierté naquit sur mes lèvres. Il dut le voir car à ce moment, il me mordit violemment dans le cou et un cri de douleur et d'excitation jaillit de ma bouche. Puis en l'espace de quelques secondes je me sentit soulever du sol, et amenée dans un canapé, que je n'avais pas vu, dans un coin de la pièce.

M. Cullen était au dessus de moi et nous nous observâmes. Je plongeais dans ses magnifiques yeux verts et je sentis une main remonter le long de ma cuisse puis passer sous ma jupe que j'avais mise pour l'occasion (je parle de l'entretien bien sur...). Pendant que mon cerveau analysait enfin dans quelle situation je me trouvais, ses doigts se posèrent sur mon intimité et toutes sortes de réflexion se perdit dans mon désir qui jaillissait du creux de mes reins pour envahir mon ventre.

_-Putain tu es encore plus mouillée que ce que j'imaginais_, grogna-t-il dans mon cou.

Je gémis incapable de sortir quelque chose de cohérent et écartai plus largement les cuisses, remontant ma jupe par la même occasion qui dévoila la totalité de mes jambes. Je vis les yeux de l'homme qui ne serait certainement jamais mon patron se posaient sur la peau blanche de mes cuisses et s'assombrir encore plus.

A ce moment il se releva brusquement, attrapa ma culotte et l'arracha. Puis il me saisit par la taille et je me retrouvais sur les genoux, les fesses vers lui et le buste contre le dossier du canapé. Je sentis alors quelque chose de dur, long et chaud s'immiscer en moi et butter au fond de mon ventre. Un cri sortit de mes lèvres et une main se plaqua contre ma bouche:

_-Chut ma toute belle, ça serait dommage qu'on vienne nous déranger pour voir pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit,_ me dit Edward d'une voix rauque en continuant ses incessants vas et viens qui se faisaient de plus en plus puissants.

Retenant mes cris, je prit un de ses doigts entre mes lèvres et commençais à le lécher et le sucer, déçue qu'il n'y es pas eu plus de préliminaires je me contentais de ce que j'avais à portée de... bouche.

_-Putain Bel... Isabella_, cria-t-il presque en arrachant son doigts de ma bouche et en m'attrapant les fesses pour donner un rythme qui devint vite désordonné. Il ne me suffit que de quelques pénétrations supplémentaires avant de voir les étoiles. Je mordit le fauteuil pour ne pas hurler mon plaisir quand Edward me suivit dans la foulée.

Nous restâmes quelques instants immobiles avant qu'il ne se relève et se rajuste. Il remonta son pantalon, ne me laissant pas le temps de l'admirer et alla s'asseoir calmement derrière son bureau. Je me redressais aussi, incertaine pour la suite des évènements. Je décidais tout de même de remettre ma culotte en lambeau et de baisser ma jupe, les mains encore tremblantes. Puis je fit comme lui et m'assis.

_-Bien Miss Swan_, dit-il la voix calme et ayant à première vue repris ses esprits,_ merci pour votre "prestation" et au revoir_, finit-il le visage inexpressif.

**Qui déteste Edward Cullen? ou me déteste moi? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous mets la suite maintenant je me sens mal de vous laisser languir comme ça. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**J'ai oublié de le dire dans les chapitres précédents mais bien sur les perso appartienne S. Meyer et je m'amuse juste avec (à le faire faire plein de choses cochonnes par exemple =p)**

**Bonne lecture**

**WW**

Hein ? Quoi ?

Voici exactement ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Reprenant mes esprits, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me levais d'un bond. Je sentis mes joues devenir cramoisies et mon souffle s'accéléra dangereusement (mais cette fois ci pas d'excitation loin de là).

_-Je vous demande pardon ?_ Sifflais-je d'une voix chargée de haine, _voulez-vous bien répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?_

M. Cullen me regarda et fronça les sourcils :

_-Bien je vais être plus clair, après avoir fait votre chienne vous pouvez prendre vos affaires et vous tirez de mon bureau,_ répondit-il en me fixant méchamment.

_-Mais…Mais_

_-J'aime beaucoup votre éloquence Miss Swan_, se moqua-t-il alors.

Cette moquerie déclencha un accès de rage chez moi et ma main vola vers sa joue où elle y atterrie brusquement en faisant un claque sonore.

Nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux en nous regardant hagards. Je prenais conscience de mon geste pendant que lui essayer sans doute de se convaincre que je venais de le gifler. Puis lentement il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et m'attrapa par le bras pour se mettre à me secouer comme un prunier :

_-Mais vous êtes complètement folle !_ me cria-t-il pendant que j'étais brinqueballée dans tous les sens, _vous êtes une malade…_

Avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je réussie finalement à me libérer avant de lui criais à mon tour :

-_C'est moi qui suis folle ? Non mais on aura tout vu aujourd'hui, TOUT ! Je viens juste passer un putain d'entretien pour pouvoir me payer un putain de toit et tout ce que je récolte c'est de me faire sauter par un putain de con, sur son putain de canapé._

Ma tirade finie, je repris mon souffle et le fixa avec défi… avant de fondre en larmes.

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?_ Je souffle avec des trémolos dans la voix

Il me regarde un moment, indécis et répond doucement :

_-Et toi, pourquoi as-tu accepté ça ?_

Je continue à le fixer et lève ma main doucement avant de lui faire une caresse là où je l'avais giflé quelques temps plus tôt :

-_Excuses moi_, chuchotais-je puis plus fort, _excusez-moi de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, au revoir Monsieur Cullen._

J'attrape mon sac, et sors sans un mot de plus.

Quand je passe devant la secrétaire elle me regarde d'un drôle d'air mais je l'ignore et me précipite vers ma camionnette.

Quelques heures après me voilà dans ma petite chambre de bonne, couchée sur mon lit, les joues encore baignées de larmes.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bon sang ! Et le pire c'est que je ne regrette même pas, j'ai certainement couché avec le meilleur coup de Seattle ! Mais quand même quelle humiliation… Et lui, oui LUI pourquoi a-t-il agit comme ça et cette question à la con « et toi pourquoi as-tu accepté ça ? » est-ce que j'allais lui répondre, parce que tu sens le sexe à des kilomètres et que dès qu'on te voit on rêve de faire plein de choses pas très catholique. Meilleur coup ok mais meilleur connard aussi. Et puis merde ! Pas de travail !

Tout ceci tourné dans ma tête encore et toujours, finalement je m'endormis juste après avoir pensé : « demain, je l'appelle »

**Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre sera PDV Edward, histoire de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.**

**Bisous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, donc voilà le chapitre suivant qui a été dur à faire... Les points de vues masculin ont toujours été mes bêtes noires. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et place au pensées d'Edward**

**WW**

PDV Edward

Une fois Isabella sortit, je restais quelques instants immobile.

Pourquoi avais-je fais ça ?

Je connaissais la réponse, bien sûr, c'était mon mode de fonctionnement. En effet à chaque fois que je faisais passer un entretien d'embauche, si c'était une femme j'essayais de la séduire, mais je n'allais jamais aussi loin, cela me permettais ainsi de voir si j'allais être embêté par une chatte en chaleur qui essayerai par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de me mettre dans son lit. J'avais pris cette mesure suite à la fâcheuse tendance d'une de mes première secrétaire à se retrouver assise sur mon bureau, quasiment nue. Mais là, ça avait dérapé. Cette fille, cette Isabella m'avait rendu fou. Ou du moins elle avait mis mon cerveau sur pause et ma queue sur ON. Dès que je l'avais vu face au bureau de Sophie (ma secrétaire actuelle), je m'étais senti durcir. Elle avait ses longs cheveux qui descendaient dans le creux de ses reins mettant sa cambrure en valeur. Des longues jambes moulaient dans une jupe de tailleur et son chemisier… Oh oui son chemisier blanc qui laissait entrapercevoir un bout de dentelle grise. J'avais dut me faire violence pour ne pas l'emmener de force dans mon bureau et la faire mienne.

Je me passais une main sur le visage, essayant de chasser de mon esprit le visage et le corps de la jeune fille, mais il m'obsédait, je replongeais encore dans ses deux lacs marrons, je sentais sa bouche voluptueuse contre la mienne, son corps au bout de mes doigts. Son sex…

Hurgh, non pas ça ! Ne pense pas à ça !

Ainsi l'après-midi passa, Isabella Swan hantant mon esprit.

Le soir en rentrant chez moi, j'étais dans un tel état de tension que mon corps en tremblait. Ma secrétaire me regarda passer une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux mais ne dit rien. Une fois derrière mon volant, je laissais échapper un long soupir et posai ma tête sur le volant. En plus de ma tension, une colère et une peur avaient pris place au fond de mon ventre. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à la sortir de ma tête ? De plus l'impossibilité de me contrôler face à son corps m'avait mis dans une colère noire et je l'avais viré comme une mal propre m'empêchant par la même occasion de la revoir. Mais il le fallait, j'en avais besoin. Il fallait que je règle cette obsession le plus vite possible.

POV Isabella

Je me réveillais le lendemain, les yeux gonflés et les cheveux hirsutes. Je me fis presque peur en me regardant dans le miroir de ma salle de bain.

Je restais quelques secondes face à ma douche pour finalement me déshabiller et entrer dans celle-ci. J'allumais le jet d'eau et me glisser en dessous avant de soupirer d'aise. Le liquide chaud qui coulait sur moi enlever petit à petit les nœuds s'étant formés dans mes muscles et c'est totalement détendue que je ressortie quinze minutes plus tard. C'est en me mettant face à mon armoire que mon cerveau se remit en marche. Il fallait absolument que j'aille voir Edward Cullen aujourd'hui. J'avais des choses à lui dire et même si cet emploi me passait sous le nez. Une boule se noua dans mon ventre et je décidais de m'habiller comme tous les jours. Plus la peine de faire un effort maintenant de toute façon. Je saisis donc un jean que j'enfilais puis mettais un t-shirt recouvert par un gilet.

Je me démêlais rapidement les cheveux, brossage de dents, j'attrapais mon sac à mains et je partis vers les bureaux de Cullen&Masen.


End file.
